Alternative Misconceptions
by age4age4
Summary: AU Fic. Twelve years after Joey and Pacey broke up in high school, Joey's boyfriend Anderson surprises her by bringing her back to Capeside for her 30th birthday party. But what happens when she runs into Pacey? Triangle!
1. Chapter one

**"Falling In Love Again" **

Disclaimer: Some of the characters are mine  
Summary: AU fic, which takes place in the future. Pacey and Joey dated in high school, but then he broke up with her after graduation so she could go away to college and follow her dream. Anderson and her reunited and began dating almost a year afterwards, and now this story takes place over ten years in the future. (Oh, and Jen didn't die!!)

*****

_~~I never thought I'd feel this way again, but you came and made me fall in love again~~_

*****

New York: 6AM

"What the hell is that noise?" Joey yawned. She had been up till almost two a.m. the night before and felt like she had just gone to sleep when she was awaken by the god awful noise.

She tried to bury her head further into her pillow to block the noise out, but the sirens wouldn't stop and then music began to play causing her to fully open her eyes to see that it was the digital clock going off beside her.

"Why the hell is it set for so early?" She mumbled to herself, before reaching out to turn off the alarm clock just as the male arm that had been wrapped around her reached over, picked up the alarm clock and threw it against the wall; silencing it and causing her to slightly laugh in response: "Really, now? That's the sixth clock you've broken in two months, don't you think it'd be better if you just put it on your side, so you could turn it off in the morning like a good little boy?"

"Well, that would take the fun out if it, now, wouldn't it? And besides I just love hearing your little giggles every morning when I wake up." Anderson responded back, before Joey felt little butterfly kisses going up her neck, which she usually loved, but since it was too early in the morning to enjoy the sensation that her boyfriend was bringing to her, she quickly protested.

"So, Mr. Crawford, are you ever going to tell me why we're awake at six am on a Saturday morning, or is this just another one of your evil ploys to get me to release some of your everyday stress. Cause if so, you can just march right into that bathroom down the hall and loosen up your wrist." She said jokingly, making Anderson chuckle a little, before he pulled her closer to him and began nibbling on her ear

"Now, if I really wanted to release some of my much-needed tension with my lovely girlfriend, Joey Potter, would that be too much to ask? I mean, you would be getting something out of the ordeal, wouldn't you?" He said, while running his tongue over her ear-lobe and sucking on it; causing Joey to draw in a deep breath and then another one as Anderson's mouth went back to her neck; sucking on it, instead of kissing it, this time

"No, it's not too much to ask, but I would really like to know why you got me up this early. I mean, I am the birthday girl and all. Don't I get a say in as to how early I have to wake up..? Cause I was thinking about not getting up until at least noon." Joey half joked, before lifting a hand behind her to play with Anderson's curls; a second later, having to stop as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"You know, you're absolutely right! Today is your day and I shouldn't have gotten you up so early, so why don't you just go back to sleep, and I'll get out of your way, okay?"

Feeling Anderson release her hand and then the bed move caused Joey to turn on her back and watch on as Anderson quickly threw on his boxers and then made his way towards the other side of their room, where their dressers laid.

While furrowing her eyebrows in confusion at this, Joey outwardly asked if he was really going to leave here there, while he went out to do God knows what; causing Anderson to send Joey a mischievous grin while replying: "No, you said you wanted to go back to sleep, and I said okay, you do that. But that doesn't mean that when you wake up, you'll still find yourself in bed…or still in this apartment, for that matter."

Having a feeling that he was up to no good caused Joey to first sit up, and run a hand through her matted hair--pulling the loose strands that were in her face behind her ears—before telling Anderson to spill it, "What have you got planned for me today?"

While chuckling at the question, Anderson took a quick second to take out some clothes for Joey to wear, before outwardly replying: "I have no idea what you're talking about, but since I know you won't be going back to sleep now, you might as well go take a shower and get dressed while I clean up in here, okay?"

_Okay, he is defiantly up to no good because he hardly ever likes to clean._ Joey inwardly commented to herself, before forming an idea in her head and then putting on a suggestive smile as she got out of her bed and walked slyly up to Anderson; making sure that she got as close to him as possibly without touching him, and then afterwards saying, "Fine, I'll do as you say, but I could really use someone to scrub my back while I'm in the shower…you know, get all those hard to reach places. Do you think you're up for the challenge?"

Knowing already what she was up to caused Anderson to play along with her: placing Joey's clothes on top of the dresser and putting both of his arms around her; afterwards, leaning in and kissing her ever-so sweetly, before saying: "I'll wash your back….but I'm still not telling you what's going on today."

A comment which caused a defeated Joey to quickly let go of Anderson and reluctantly pick up the clothes that he had got out of the dresser for her, saying that he couldn't blame a girl for trying, before turning around and walked towards the door to the shower; at the last second, throwing over her shoulder, "Oh, and you can forget about washing my back."

A comment which caused an amused Anderson to chuckle slightly while he watched the door close behind her.

"That's my girl!"

* * *

Capeside-11am

After letting out a small yawn and then opening her eyes to see where she was at, Joey began to panic as she realized that she couldn't see a thing.

"Oh my god! I've gone blind!" She said, while putting her hands in front of her face, only to discover that she still couldn't see a thing.

"You haven't gone blind, sleepy head; you just have a blind-fold on your face." A familiar voice replied, causing her to jump slightly, but then loosen up as she remembered that Anderson had tricked her into putting a blind-fold on before they had stepped into his car. "Do I really need this thing? I feel like such an idiot."

"Trust me, Joey, you look fine…and besides, you won't have to wear it much longer, we'll be there in just a second, I promise."

"I really hope so…" Joey commented, while sitting up a little, trying to stretch her legs, "because I am two seconds away from peeing my pants."

While laughing slightly at that image, Anderson turned down the street they were approaching and jokingly replied: "Even though the sight of your stained-covered jeans and your red face would be most delightful, I am assuring you that we'll be there in less than ten minutes, and then you can use the bathroom and relax. I promise."

_I don't know about the latter, but I defiantly will be going to use the restroom and then going to stretch my legs, as well._

"I feel like I've been sitting here so long my bones are destined to form into this sitting position."

Noticing that she was trying to shift her seat back so she could stretch her legs a little caused Anderson to quickly say that he wouldn't do that if he was her; a comment which made Joey stop her motions and inwardly smile; figuring this would be a good time as any to finally get a hint out of her boyfriend, as to where they were going.

"And why pre-tell wouldn't you?"

After several seconds of not getting a response in return, Joey was just about to open her mouth to ask the question again, when suddenly she felt the car coming to a stop and Anderson replied: "Because we're already here, and I will take off your blind-fold now."

"Thank God...I didn't know how much more of that I could've taken." Joey opened her mouth to say, but before she could get a chance to, Anderson quickly took her blindfold off; causing first sunlight to hit her eyes and then sudden realization as to where she was, to hit her as well.

"Oh my god. Anderson! I can't believe you did this."

After quickly un-hooking her seat-belt and then hurriedly stepping out of the car, Joey was just about to marvel at how much her child-hood home/former place of employment had changed when she was fully engulfed in the arms of her older sister, Bessie.

"Jesus, Bess…this place looks great…and so do you." She said, while escaping her sister's embrace and then looking from Bessie to the B&B and then back again.

She hadn't been to the B&B or Capeside since she left for college almost twelve years ago and the last time she saw Bessie, the older woman was still trying to get rid of the twenty plus pounds that she had gained while pregnant with Joey's six month old niece Kaitlyn; which by the looks of things, she had defiantly lost those unwanted pounds and probably a few more to go with it.

"Well, if you spent the majority of your time cleaning up after a six month old baby and trying to raise a too handsome for his own good pre-teenage son, while at it, you'd probably lose a few pounds, as well." Bessie joked, before turning towards Anderson--who had just finished emptying the suitcases out of the car—and giving him a small hug and a peck on the cheek, afterwards.

"You do look good, Bessie…but that's nothing new, you Potter women always look good."

"Well, thank you, Anderson…now, if you two can just follow me, you can bring your bags and put them in the house. I've already set up Joey's old room for the both of you."

While following her older sister into the house, Joey couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the amount of luggage that Anderson had in his hands. "Isn't that a lot of clothes for only two days?"

After taking a step inside the B&B and closing the door behind him, Anderson smiled slightly at Joey's question before outwardly replying: "Actually it's more like two _weeks_' worth of clothing…I pulled a couple of strings at your job and as of yesterday afternoon, you are officially off of work for the next two weeks. Happy birthday, Joey."

Even though a part of her was kind of upset that Anderson had went behind her back and contacted her job without asking her permission, the fact that Anderson had gone through so much trouble for her sake caused Joey to forget all about the matter and instead smile at her boyfriend's thoughtfulness.

"This is very sweet of you, Anderson, but aren't you going to get into trouble...? I mean I can't believe for a second that your boss would actually let you off for two weeks. I thought '_the citizens of New York couldn't do without the likes of my and their favorite lawyer Anderson Crawford?_" Joey asked, while imitating Anderson's partner at work, Jeff Marshall.

While laughing at Joey's imitation, Anderson admitted that that was true. "Well, they can't—or better yet, he can't—that's why I'll only be staying here until Tuesday, but you on the other hand will be staying here until next Saturday. I thought that maybe you could use a little break from the big apple."

Knowing that since her art gallery opened a few months ago, Joey had barely got any sleep whatsoever caused her to inwardly agree with Anderson that she defiantly needed a break—even if it was just for a week or two.

"Thank you, Anderson...this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love it and I love you, as well."

With that being said, Joey wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, who was still carrying their suitcases and kissed him with all the might that she had.

Unfortunately for the two of them though, just as they were getting into the kiss, they were stopped by a clearing of the throat and Bessie saying:

"Well, if you two could stop making-out and blocking my guests for a second, I'd think you'd want to put your stuff away."

Not bothering to hide her blush, Joey laughed at her sister's impeccable timing and then was about to walk down the hallway towards her old room when Bessie's next words stopped her.

"Hey, if you don't mind Joey, I need to speak with Anderson for a second, but I think there's someone in your room who's been waiting for you since sunrise."

_Since sunrise…?_

While furrowing her eyebrows in confusion at this statement, Joey almost opened her mouth to ask who it was, but figuring with Anderson and Bessie around, and knowing their love of surprises, there was really no point of asking, she instead just nodded her head in understanding before making her way down the hallway to her old room; grinning when she saw who was seated on the bed in front of her.

Jen!

"What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't get a flight out from Fort Lauderdale until next week."

After allowing herself to be pulled into a hug by Joey, Jen stepped back and smiled at her former arch-enemies question.

"Hey, it's your thirtieth birthday; we wouldn't miss it for the world."

Even though Joey still couldn't believe Jen, who said she refused to come back to Capeside after her Grams died a few years ago, was actually in front of her at the moment, the fact that the other woman had said the word _we_ caused Joey to outwardly question who this _we_ was.

"Tobey, Jack, me---and you'll never guess who else came into town to celebrate your birthday with you, as well."

Not knowing if she could handle any more surprises right now caused Joey to sit down on the bed, before outwardly asking who; a question which caused Jen to smile.

"None other than the famous director Dawson Leery, and the soon to be new Mrs. Leery, Gretchen Witter. They're staying with Dawson's mom for the weekend."

Having not spoken to Dawson in quite some time caused Joey to inwardly tell herself that she would have to put aside some time this weekend to catch up with her former best friend about what had been going on with him since they'd last seen one another. And then afterwards, she outwardly replied: "When did those two get back together? Last time I checked, they had broken up and he was somewhere on the west coast shooting a movie while she was still here on the east coast, still waiting tables."

After shrugging slightly at the question and also taking a seat on the bed beside Joey, Jen replied: "No idea…I lost contact with Dawson after he moved to L.A, and then a few months ago I heard he got down on one knee at the wrap-up party to his new movie "Willow" and he proposed. People magazine said it was straight out of a story book fairy tale; and knowing Dawson, I'm sure it was."

Knowing just what Jen meant, since they had both dated Dawson in high school and they both knew how romantic he could be, caused Joey to nod her head in understanding, before outwardly replying that she was glad that they were all back in town. "It gives us all a chance to catch up again."

"That's true…" Jen began, before saying that she had almost forgotten something and pulled a rectangle shaped box out of her jacket pocket; afterwards handing it to a confused Joey. "Well, almost all of us...Jack and me ran into Pacey the other night and he said that he was going out of town and probably wouldn't make it to see you today, but he told me to give you this—and trust me, Joey, I've been trying my hardest these last three days not to open it, so you might want to do it now before I explode."

After slightly laughing at Jen's comment, Joey looked down at the box Jen had given her; not really sure if she should open it or not. She didn't have a clue as to what it could be.

_You're being silly, Joey…it's probably just some random trinket Pacey picked up while on his many travels--nothing to be afraid of at all._

After taking a second to look at Jen for reassurance, Joey looked back down at the box and opened the package and then afterwards, she couldn't help but widen her eyes in surprise when she noticed the silver locket that was inside.

_Wow, this must've cost him a fortune…._

After taking the necklace out of the box, Joey pressed the side of the locket causing it to open up; revealing both a picture of the two from high school in it and an inscription on the side

"What's it say?"

Moving her gaze away from the picture that used to haunt her from her dresser room stand, when they were in college, Joey read the words that were inscribed on the necklace out loud: "To Joey, my one true love."

"Wow…"

Not knowing what else to say to that 'caused Joey to nod her head in agreement.

Wow, indeed.

After a few seconds of studying the locket in her hands, Joey was broken out of her thoughts by Jen's words.

"When was the last time you spoke to him, Jo?"

_Not since the day he broke my heart…_ Joey inwardly thought to herself, but not wanting to sound too morbid 'caused her to outwardly reply: "It's been years. I mean, I tried to call him a few times after we broke up, but I'd always hang up the phone before he answered—not really knowing what to say—and then when I'd come back to visit during the holidays, in college, I'd see him and we'd say hello to one another, but we never really talked. It was more like a _'Hey. How are you? We should catch up…' _but we never really did."

Having been there when Joey and Pacey had broken up, and remembering how hard it had been for the brunette the first couple of months afterwards caused Jen to tell her friend she understood, and then open her mouth to switch topics—not wanting to see Joey upset on her birthday—but fortunately before she could do so, she was interrupted by a knock on the door and Anderson coming into the room.

"Hey, Jen! I'm glad you could make it!"

While standing up and hugging Anderson, Jen noted that Joey quickly wiped something from her eyes before standing up and smiling at her boyfriend as well. She'd have to remember to ask Joey about that later on.

"How's Jack doing? I haven't heard from him since Jo and I were down your way last year." Anderson commented, before wrapping an arm around his girlfriend; causing Joey's face to instantly light up, a fact that Jen was happy about.

_I see some things never change…he always did have a way of making her smile._

With that thought in mind, Jen outwardly replied: "He's doing good. Him and Tobey are still on and off every few months, as usual. I swear they get in one of their little disagreements, and you feel like the whole world will come to an end, but then they get back together like two days later and you want to curse both of them out for putting you through that ordeal in the first place. I swear one day I will shoot them both."

Having witnessed a couple of Jack and Tobey's breakups first hand while rooming with Jack their senior year in college caused Anderson to first chuckle at Jen's response, before replying: "Well, I'll have to make sure I catch up with him before I leave Tuesday night, but right now I was thinking about taking a nap so if you girls want to go out, Joey, you can take my car and my card, and you and Jen can go out for lunch, and do all that girl-bonding stuff you two do so well."

_A nap…?_

Knowing that Anderson wasn't one to take naps in the middle of the day so this was probably a way to get Joey out of the house for awhile—seeing as how her older sister had pulled Anderson aside a few minutes ago to speak with him--caused Joey to outwardly reply: "Are you sure? 'Cause Jen and me can always stay and catch up here, and then we can all go shopping when you wake up. How does that sound?"

Knowing exactly what he was going to do before he did it, caused an amused Joey not to be surprised when Anderson looked at Jen for help.

_He can be so predictable at times…_

"Jo, Anderson just drove all the way here from New York, I'm sure he's exhausted, so why don't we just get out of his hair for a while and go and visit Jack and the baby. You know you haven't seen Christian since he was born."

_That's true…_

Even though the idea of sticking around to mess with Anderson and Bessie's plans a little amused Joey, the thought of seeing Jack's adopted son Christian caused her to think otherwise.

"That's fine, as long as we can stop and get some food first 'cause I'm starving."

After mouthing a _thank you_ to Jen—which Joey caught and smirked at—Anderson handed Joey the keys to his car and his Bank of America credit card, and then he proceeded to walk them outside the house--all the while reminding Joey to be careful in his car, since it wasn't anything like her Altima. "I know how you like to be my little speed demon, but just be careful, okay?"

After rolling her eyes jokingly as Joey promised to be careful and then kissed Anderson on his lips to smooth away his fears, Jen playfully told Anderson that they'd promise to be careful as long as he promised to bail them out of jail if their bonding session got to be a little too intense for Capeside.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try, Jen. Just bring my girl back in one piece, okay?" Anderson commented, before opening the door for Joey to get inside and then waving goodbye as the two females backed out of the driveway; both on their way to spend his money.

"Knowing those two...I can't wait to get this bill."

* * *

Katie's

After first stopping by IHOP so Joey could get some food in her stomach, the two women finally arrived at Tobey's sister's place around one pm; which was almost two hours after they had said their goodbyes to Anderson.

"I always did love having lunch on your boyfriend's dime, Joey. Make sure, if I forget, to tell him I enjoyed the 10 oz steak he bought me for breakfast." Jen joked, causing Joey to roll her eyes in amusement, before turning back towards the house in front of her; whistling softly as she took in how big the place was.

_And here I thought Anderson's place was huge._ Joey inwardly commented to herself, before following Jen up the driveway towards the front door—surprised, when before either one of them had a chance to ring the door-bell, the door was flung open and an amused Katie was seen behind it."It's about time you two showed up over here…I was just about to call the authorities on you. Happy birthday, Joey."

After taking a second to tell her friend _thank you_, Joey stepped into the house behind Jen and hugged her friend _hello_. "You have a beautiful home, Katie...much bigger than the one you sent me pictures of months ago."

"Yeah, well, I figured I'd probably need more space sooner or later, and judging by the growing belly under my shirt, I'm guessing the answer is probably more sooner than later. What do you think?"

Having no idea that her friend was expecting at all caused Joey to raise both eyebrows in surprise before turning her attention to Katie's now noticeably small pudge of a stomach; inwardly wondering to herself how she could've missed that.

_Katie was always known in college for being the smallest one out of all three of us._

"Do you mind if I touch your stomach?" Jen questioned, causing Joey to break out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead…but just to foreworn you both, that rumor about something being in the water around here is no joke…I think everyone and their mother is pregnant right now, so wrap it up."

Knowing that she and Anderson always used condoms whenever they had sex caused Joey to laugh at Katie's comment, before following behind Jen and rubbing Katie's small stomach as well.

_Wow...I can't even imagine having another person living inside of me. I wonder how it feels._

Unfortunately before Joey had a chance to ask that question out-loud, the sound of footsteps approaching caused all three women to turn their heads towards the kitchen, just as Andie walked into the living room carrying a half-asleep Christian. "I thought I heard voices…hey Joey, happy birthday."

"Thanks Andie." Joey replied, before closing the distance between her and her friend and giving Andie a big hug---well, as big as it could be with a baby in the way. "Wow, he's gotten so big. Can I hold him?"

"Yeah, sure." Andie quickly replied, before gently handing her nephew to Joey, and then afterwards handing her his bib as well. "I'm glad you guys caught me before I left. I was just about to be out the door, on my way to the airport, but I had to stop by and drop off little man here first."

"Wait! So you're not going to be here to help Joey celebrate her birthday tonight, either? Well, that sucks ass---a lot."

Noticing Jen's slip-up, in front of Christian, caused Joey to laugh slightly, but her laugh soon died down when Andie spoke up again.

"Oh no, I'll be there—I wouldn't miss it for the world. I just have to go pick Pacey up from the airport, his flight gets in-in about a half-n-hour."

"So, he will be back in town?" Joey outwardly commented, before she could stop herself, causing Andie to shoot her a strange look until Joey continued her statement. "I mean, Jen said her and Jack had ran into him earlier this week and he said that he probably wouldn't get to see me today, thus the reason why he gave her my present."

_Nice save…_

Understanding Joey's confusion caused Andie to smile slightly before saying, "Yeah, he just opened up another restaurant down in Philadelphia and he wasn't sure or not if he would make it back in time to see you today, but fortunately everything worked out in his favor, so he should be back in Capeside in the next hour or two—that is, if I leave now and make it to the airport on time."

Getting the hint that she really needed to be on her way caused Katie to outwardly reply that Andie better get a move on then, and that she'd watch their nephew until Jack and Tobey came back from the mall "or wherever they went to early this morning."

"All right…well, it was nice seeing you, Joey." Andie commented, before heading towards the front door, "Hopefully we'll get a chance to catch up before you leave to go back home next week."

"You can plan on it." Joey responded back, while lifting one of Christian's pudgy arms up so that he could wave to his Auntie Andie. "Say bye-bye Christian."

"Bye-bye, Christian." Andie jokingly replied back, before shutting the door behind her; leaving the three women and baby alone in the room, each of them wondering now what they could do to pass the time until Jack and Tobey got back from their trip.

"We could always talk about sex." Katie replied, causing both Jen and Joey to look at one another questioningly, before each of them outwardly responded:

"I'm game!"

* * *

Several hours later - The Yacht Club

After spending the majority of the day catching up with Jen, Jack, Toby and Katie, Joey found herself being rushed back to the B&B, where she was told by a no-nonsense taking Bessie to—without asking questions—shower, shave, and put on the outfit that was laid out for her on her bed.

Now two hours later, she found herself in the middle of the dance floor at the yacht club—where she used to work at--surrounded by all of her friends and family.

_I still can't believe Anderson went through so much trouble to do all of this for me…this is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me._ Joey inwardly thought to herself, while pulling the older man closer to her; causing him to read her thoughts out-loud.

"You know, I was almost afraid to go through with this. I figured something would go totally wrong tonight and that you could quite possibly hate me for the rest of your life over this. I'm glad I was wrong."

Knowing that no matter what Anderson did to her, Joey could never hate the man that was solely responsible for making her fall in love again, after her horrible break up with Pacey, caused Joey to look up and smile at Anderson, before saying: "Yeah, you did kind of take a stab in the dark with this one since you never know what could happen when people are brought back to their child-hood homes, that are almost nine out of ten times filled with bad memories that they try to leave behind…but honestly, I don't think there's any way you could have topped this, I'm having the best time of my life right now."

With that being said, Joey reached up and pulled Anderson's face closer to hers, bringing their lips together. And then after a second of embracing, she pulled back, meeting his smile with one of her own.

"Well, now I'm afraid to give you my next present, since you say nothing I could ever do can top this right now."

_Wait? There's more?_

Even though Joey sometimes felt like Anderson was going to spoil her to death with all the love and attention he gave her, she couldn't help but be a little curious as to what his next surprise would be; a fact which Anderson noticed.

"Joey…" Anderson began, before stepping back for a second, so he could see her entire face. "There's something I have wanted to ask you for as long as I can remember, but I was too chicken to ask you before. But now, as I stand here, looking into your eyes, surrounded by both our friends and family, there's only one thing that I want to know."

With that being said, Anderson—getting the attention of those around him—took a small box out of his pocket, dropped down to one knee and asked Joey: "Josephine Lillian Potter, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Oh my God…" Joey mumbled to herself, before repeating the words once again as Anderson opened the small box in his hand; showing her the five carat engagement ring he had brought for her. "I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes!" Jen called out, causing those around her to laugh slightly—including both Anderson and Joey, as well.

"So, what do you say, Joey? Is it a yes?"

Without even having to think about it for a second, Joey outwardly replied: "Oh, what the hell…yes! Yes, I will marry you," causing an applause to break out throughout the room.

As congratulations were thrown across the room, Anderson stood up from his spot on the floor, slipped the engagement ring on Joey's finger and then proceeded to give Joey a kiss that practically took both their breaths away.

Afterwards, he remarked that he loved her so much; a comment which caused Joey to open her mouth to tell her future husband that she loved him just as much, as well, but before she could do so, the sight of a familiar face just behind Anderson caused her to stop and outwardly wonder:

"Pacey..?"

****

Okay that was the first part, Next part soon, tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

ANYTIME

* * *

_ ~Do I ever cross your mind, anytime/ Do you ever wake up reaching out for me/ Do I ever cross your mind anytime/I miss you~_

_

* * *

  
_

"Pacey?"

The word had escaped her mouth before she could stop herself, causing Anderson to pull back from their embrace and look at her in confusion. "What was that?"

"I, um…?" Joey began, but fortunately for her, Bessie interrupted them before she had a chance to make up a lie.

"Oh, congratulations you two. I'm so happy for you."

While allowing herself to be pulled into a hug by her older sister, Joey frantically searched the room with her eyes, wondering if it had been some sort of hallucination or if it had really been Pacey that she had seen.

_I couldn't have imagined that, could I? I haven't had that much to drink._

"Joey, do you mind if I borrow your fiancée for a second. I'd like to steal one dance with my future brother-n-law before you have him for the rest of your life."

Knowing that this would give her an opportunity to find who she was searching for, Joey outwardly replied that that was fine with her, before waiting for Bessie to pull an amused Anderson further out onto the dance floor before heading in the direction that she had just seen Pacey in; finding him moments later, after looking out the window, standing on the pier outside of the restaurant.

_Why am I not surprised that he would be out there…? He always did love looking out at the water._

With this thought in mind, after waiting to make sure that no one noticed her, Joey quickly grabbed her jacket that was hanging on the coat rack by the door and then slid out the front door before anyone could spot her.

_Now what?_ She thought to herself as she stared at Pacey; who was standing no more than twenty feet in front of her, but still had his back facing her. _Should I just go up to him and start a conversation or wait until he notices me first?_

Unfortunately for Joey, before she could come to a decision as to what her next move should be, Pacey—probably feeling someone watching him--turned around, catching Joey spying on him.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Joey Potter…what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be inside enjoying your first dance as an engaged woman?"

Not knowing if that was meant to be a joke or not caused Joey to reply back, "Yeah, but my sister got to him first, so I guess I'll just have to wait until their finished to pick over her messy leftovers."

After slightly chuckling at this comment, Pacey took a few steps forward, closing the distance between the two of them, and pulled the reluctant Joey into a small hug. "It's nice seeing you, too, Joey."

"The pleasures all yours, I'm sure." Joey jokingly replied back, before allowing herself to get lost in Pacey's arms for a second, and then afterwards pulling back so they were within an arm's reach from one another. "So, when'd you get here--until now, I hadn't seen you the entire party."

While shrugging his shoulders at the comment, Pacey outwardly replied: "I haven't been here too long. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to make it or not—we had an emergency down at the restaurant, but once everything got under control, I decided to escape for a few and come down to the docks to wish one of my favorite Capesiders a happy birthday."

"Something that you still haven't done yet." Joey outwardly noted before she could stop herself; causing Pacey to chuckle once again, before doing as he was told and wishing Joey a very happy birthday. "Did you make a wish yet?"

"We were just about to bring out the cake so she could do so," A voice from behind them commented, causing both Pacey and Joey to turn around—noticing a smiling Anderson making his way towards them from the Yacht Club. "The name's Anderson...and you must be the famous Pacey Witter, I presume?"

After taking a second to shoot Joey a confused look, Pacey outwardly replied that it was indeed he, before throwing out a hand so Anderson could shake it and then continuing with: "It's nice to finally meet you, man. And just let me be the first to congratulate you on scoring a great girl like Joey. She'd make any guy out here lucky to call her his wife."

While smiling immensely at this comment, Anderson stole a glance at Joey—who up until this point, had been silently watching on as her past and present interacted with one another—and outwardly commented: "Thanks man, but in this case I don't even need anyone to tell me how lucky I am. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

After taking a second to smile shyly at those words, Joey let her smile die down a little as she realized Pacey was watching both her and Anderson intently. "Well, as much as I would like to stay and listen to you boys talk about how great I am, I think we better head inside. Didn't you say they were waiting on me so they could bring the cake out?"

As if he had totally forgotten why he had came out there in the first place, Anderson smacked his head a little and then threw his hand out to Pacey; saying it was nice to meet him, again. "You will be staying for the rest of the party, wont you? At least until Joey blows out her candles."

After looking at Joey for a second, as if to ask what she wanted him to do, Pacey shook his head a little, before saying: "I would, but I have to get back to my restaurant. I just wanted to stop by for a second to wish Joey here a _Happy Birthday_, but now I have to get a move on before someone blows up the place—you two should defiantly stop by the Ice-House before you leave. Drinks and food on me."

_The Ice-house?_ Joey opened her mouth to ask. But before she could get a chance to do so, Anderson quickly replied: "Well, I don't know how much free time I'm going to have--I leave on Tuesday, but Joey will be here until Saturday, so I'll make sure she at least stops by to visit and catch up with you before she leaves."

"I'm hoping on it." Pacey genuinely commented back, before saying that it was nice meeting Anderson again, and then afterwards that he'd see Joey later.

"Bye Pacey…" Joey outwardly commented back, before watching on as Pacey made his way towards his car; waving at the both of them as soon as he entered it.

"So, you ready to go back inside?"

Turning her attention away from her fleeting ex, Joey outwardly replied:

"I'm ready whenever you are."

* * *

Tuesday night (The B&B)

"So, are you guys sure that you don't mind watching Alexander and Kaitlyn while we're gone? I don't want to ruin any plans that you two might have tonight."

Turning her attention away from the movie she was watching, Joey playfully rolled her eyes at her sister's comment before outwardly replying: "For the hundredth time, Bessie...**no**, I don't mind watching my niece and nephew tonight. You and Bodie deserve to have a night out on the town, and besides it gives me time to dig up some information on you two, just in case I ever need a favor out of one of you."

"Right!" Bessie joked, before planting a small kiss on her baby's sister cheek and then afterwards, bidding Jen goodbye and following Bodie outside to their car.

"So, now that the parental units are finally gone, let's get back to what we were talking about before."

While smirking slightly at Jen's comment, Joey outwardly replied: "I don't know. I guess it was kind of weird after Anderson walked up and found us outside, but after that it was like I wasn't even there. They just started having this conversation about how great I was and how lucky Anderson was to have me, and the whole time I was standing there thinking to myself _is this really happening? Are they really having this conversation?_ It was just bizarre."

After chuckling slightly while sarcastically admitting to Joey that it would be kind of bizarre to hear one of her ex's and her current boyfriend talking about how great she was—only because she didn't have a current boyfriend to speak of—Jen outwardly replied: "So, now that Anderson is back in New York, do you have any plans to go and get caught up with Pacey? Or are you just going to leave it hanging up in the air for another twelve years; that way my god-children will get to hear about how you still don't know if you've gotten over your ex yet or not. I'm just wondering."

_Geesh, leave it to Jen to bring up the one thing that I'm scared to admit right now._

Unfortunately though, before Joey could say that she didn't have any feelings other than friendship for Pacey right now, the house phone rang causing her to hold that thought and pick up the phone before it finished its second ring. "B&B. Joey speaking, how may I help you?"

"Wow, you haven't even been back in Capeside for a week yet, and they already have you working again…that's got to suck."

_Pacey…_

Immediately recognizing the voice on the other end caused Joey to smile slightly—an action which Jen quickly picked up on. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny Witter, but last time I checked, Bessie wasn't the only workaholic around here. You seem to be always at the Ice-house every time I've passed by it this week—scared one of the customer's is going to rip you off as soon as you leave?"

"No, I'm scared one of my _employees_ will rip me off as soon as I leave—they don't make them like they used to, Joey, that's for damn sure." Pacey half joked, causing Joey to slightly laugh at the comment, but a second later she had to sober up quickly as his next words left his mouth. "Anyway, I was hoping I would catch you 'cause I need to ask you for a favor."

_Oh boy…_

Remembering that the last favor Pacey had asked of her was to work on his boat with him, caused Joey to pause for a second, before outwardly replying: "What is it?"

"I'm trying to buy this mom and pop restaurant down in Boston, and the owners are coming tomorrow to see how I run the Ice-house. Now, usually I would ask Andie, but since she's going back with Jack to Miami tomorrow, I was sort of wondering if you could maybe pinch-hit for her and accompany me to dinner with Mr. Olson and his wife, on Friday night."

"Um…" Not knowing what to say to that caused Joey to ask Pacey to hold on for a second, and then after hitting the mute button, she asked Jen what she should do. "It's Pacey…he wants me to accompany him to dinner on Friday night to persuade this couple to let him buy their restaurant. What should I say?"

"That depends…is this a date?" Jen questioned, causing Joey to tell her that of course it wasn't a date, it was a favor; a comment which Jen inwardly laughed at.

_It's a date._

With that thought in mind, Jen continued with: "I say: tell him yes, that you'll go out with him as a favor, but he has to pay for your food and pick you up beforehand. That way, if the couple is snooty, you'll still have a free meal to show for it, and also it will give you and Pacey a chance to catch up and get to know one another all over again, without being alone while doing so."

_Well, when you say it like that…._Joey inwardly thought to herself, before pressing the mute button once again and telling Pacey that she'd do him this favor. "But only under two conditions: the first one being that you have to pick me up and the second one being that you have to pay for my meal. This way, if the couple is stuck up, I'll at least get a free meal out if it."

After chuckling slightly at this comment, Pacey replied that that was fine with him, "But now I have to go. You know how us workaholics are: work-work-work. But thanks again, Joey. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Pacey. I'll talk to you later." Joey replied back, before hanging up the cordless and then turning back towards the movie, they had been watching before Bessie had walked in, that was now showing its closing credits. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Oh, I don't know…how about we go find you an outfit." Jen responded back, before standing up and making her way towards Joey's old room; leaving the brunette to outwardly wonder to herself:

"What have I gotten myself into now?"

* * *

Friday Night

"You know, now that you're an adult, this is a lot easier since I don't have to keep threatening to stick you every five seconds with one of my safety pins." Bessie commented, before stepping back and admiring the job she had just finished doing on Joey's face; outwardly admitting that this time she had even out-done herself. "I really should get paid for doing this; I think I could make tons of money off of just you alone."

After laughing slightly at her sister's comment, Joey turned towards the mirror beside her and couldn't help but nod her head in agreement at Bessie's statement. "You did a good job, Bessie. It looks great."

With that being said, Bessie turned towards her bath-room counter and begun cleaning up all the makeup she had taken out for the evening; afterwards, asking if Pacey had told her where they were going tonight.

"No." Joey outwardly commented, while spraying the last few drops of Victoria Secret Angel body spray on her wrist; inwardly reminding herself that she'd have to remember to pick up some more of the item the next time she went to the mall. "But knowing Pacey, it's probably some small restaurant down by the docks, that he just happened to come across while walking down by the pier."

Figuring that Joey would know better than she would, caused Bessie to think of her next words carefully before outwardly asking if Joey had told Anderson about her and Pacey's date tonight.

A question which caused Joey to stop fixing her hair and reply: "First of all, Bessie, it's not a date--it's just a measly favor between two friends. And second of all, **no**, I didn't tell Anderson about it, because I didn't really think there was anything _to _tell. Anderson told me to go catch up with Pacey, and I'm doing it, end of story."

_Yeah, but whose story is it the ending to: yours and Pacey's or yours and Anderson's? _Bessie inwardly commented to herself, but before she could say the statement out-loud, the door bell rang; telling them that Pacey was there.

"Right on time like always."

With that being said, Bessie threw Joey a look that said they'd talk about this later, and then proceeded to make her way down the hall and towards the front door.

After waiting until Bessie had left the bathroom, Joey hesitantly put on the last remaining piece to her outfit—which was the necklace that Pacey had given her for her birthday—and then after one last look in the mirror, she slowly made her way down the hallway to where Pacey was standing, waiting for her with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

_Oh shit…_

Feeling eyes on him, Pacey adverted his line of vision from Bessie to Joey, and then after taking a second to admire the woman in front of him, he let a small smile slip onto his face, while saying: "You look beautiful, Joey."

Even though she knew she should thank Pacey for his compliment, the fact that Bessie was still standing there in between the two of them caused Joey to outwardly note that he had brought her flowers.

"Uh, yeah." Pacey replied, after a second of regaining his composure, "I heard somewhere that the best gift to give someone who was doing you a favor was a dozen stemmed roses, but I remembered you didn't like roses, so I figured a dozen stemmed tulips would do just fine."

While not even bothering to hold back her smile at this comment, Joey outwardly thanked Pacey and then turned towards Bessie asking her if she could put the flowers in water for her.

"Sure thing." Bessie commented, before taking the flowers from Pacey's hands and then looking back and forth between the two of them; waiting for one of them to make the next move.

_When did she become so obvious? _Joey inwardly thought to herself, before outwardly replying that they'd better get going if they didn't want to miss their reservations.

"Yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Olsen are probably on their way there now as we speak, so we better get going--we'll see you later, Bessie?"

"Yeah, see you later, Pacey." Bessie outwardly replied back, before opening the door for her sister and Pacey to walk out of; throwing out to them before they got into Pacey's car: "You guys have fun tonight."

_Just not too much fun._

_

* * *

  
_

(Two hours later)

To say that Joey was having fun right now would be an understatement—Joey was having a blast.

Just as she had expected, Pacey had ended up taking Joey and the Olsen's to this small Italian restaurant that he had found down by the pier; one which he admitted that he had wanted to go to for some time now, but never had a reason to try it out until tonight.

And try it out, he did. Between the four of them, they had consumed almost every appetizer and dessert item on the menu, and besides that, the only thing they didn't order was an entrée, but the Olsen's promised they'd be back some other time and then Pacey and them would have to try them then. A fact which Joey felt a little jealous about, seeing as how since this was just a onetime only thing she probably wouldn't be able to partake in the taste testing with them.

_Oh well, I'll just have to ask Anderson to take me here next time we're back in town._

With that thought in mind, Joey inwardly wondered to herself what her fiancée was doing right now, but then a second later the thought was pushed out of her head as Pacey asked her if she wanted to dance.

Seeing as how the other couple at their table was already out and on the dance floor, Joey figured what the hell and outwardly replied that she'd love to. Seconds later though, after her and Pacey made it on the floor, she couldn't help but laugh as the memory of them learning how to dance in high school came back to her. "Remember our dance lessons?"

While pulling Joey closer to him, Pacey couldn't help but chuckle to himself while outwardly retorting: "Yeah, and I have to say that you're a lot better on your feet now than you were before. You haven't stepped on my toes once since we got out here."

_What?_

After slightly pulling away from Pacey's embrace to see if he was joking or not, Joey couldn't help but roll her eyes at the slightly older male as he smirked at her. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny, Pacey."

"You fell for it, didn't you?" Pacey jokingly replied back, before pulling Joey back towards him; getting lost for a second in how good it felt to hold her again. "If I didn't tell you before, you look great in this dress, Jo. It has to be one of my all time top five favorite outfits that I've seen you in."

_Really now?_

Even though Joey knew she should just remain quiet, she didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or the music that was playing in the background, but she couldn't help but outwardly ask: "What's your number one pick?"

A question which caused Pacey to move his hands from Joey's lower back to the small of her back, where there was no material to hide Joey's skin from him and reply: "Your birthday suit, of course. It's the best outfit you own."

Not knowing what to say to this comment caused Joey to place her head on Pacey's shoulder—as if to avoid looking into his eyes—and then after a second, she found herself getting lost once again in Pacey's embrace as he began to make small circles on her skin with his finger tips. "Yours isn't that bad either, Pacey."

_Oh shit…_

Realizing what she said, an embarrassed Joey quickly pulled back from Pacey and apologized for her comment. "I shouldn't have said that…I don't know what I was thinking...I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry."

Not wanting this moment to end because of one small slip up—that he didn't even think was a slip up--caused Pacey to tell Joey that it was okay—and then after a second of looking at Mr. and Mrs. Olsen, who were in the middle of the dance floor—lost in their own world—he quickly said the one question that had been on his mind ever since he had seen Joey a few nights ago outside of the Yacht Club.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Even though a part of her knew this might end up costing Pacey a restaurant in the end, the fact that she had pretty much told Pacey that she didn't mind looking at him naked caused an embarrassed Joey to nod her head slowly in response, while saying the only think she could think of to say:

"Okay."


End file.
